


RadioHusk Swap Au

by WholesomeHoli



Series: WholesomeHoli's Fic Requests [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Swap AU RadioHusk cuddles after a stressful day.An old fic requested by SaschaR that I'm moving to here.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: WholesomeHoli's Fic Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084538
Kudos: 41





	RadioHusk Swap Au

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 7, 2020
> 
> If you want to request a fic, then please head to my Tumblr ([my-dear-husker](https://my-dear-husker.tumblr.com/post/617292637130670080/writing-requests)) and sent me an ask (Can be be anon if so desired)

Alastor collapsed on the hotel couch. Who knew running a hotel would be so much work! With his hours spent with the- rather enthusiastic- Princess of Hell to managing the front desk as the hotel’s host, he was swamped with work. Damn, some jambalaya sounds good right about now. A shame that he was too tired to stand. He glared at the hotel’s red ceiling as if he was annoyed with the hotel. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” He spoke to the non-sentient hotel ceiling. He pointed his finger at the ceiling as if he was scolding a child. “It takes a lot of work to run you, you hear.” He flopped his hand back down on top of his chest. 

Then Husk entered the room with papers in hand. The deer demon shuffled around the couch to find a more comfortable position; he ended up sitting with his back against the couch arm. Husk sat down on the other side of the couch with a smirk. 

“Who were you talking with, Al?"

Alastor sighed in defeat, “Oh, just my problematic hotel! However, I’m quite proud of it.” 

Husk chuckled and patted the sofa, “She is nice, ain’t she.” 

“It.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hotels are hotels, Husker. They don’t have genders.” 

Husk rolled his eyes and leaned in to rub Alastor’s head, “Form of expression, buddy.” 

Husk went back to reading the papers; Alastor then moved his way closer to the cat demon and leaned on his shoulder. Alastor skimmed over the sheets before looking back at Husk. 

“Are these-”

“Bills.” Husk leaned on the couch- letting the cushions engulf himself. “This hotel ain’t cheap.” 

Alastor sighed and leaned back. He went back to his preferred spot, the couch arm, and gestured for Husk to come closer. Husk eventually leaned against Alastor and placed the papers down. Eventually, the two switched positions- with Husk against the sofa arm and Alastor leaning against him in a hug. Husk hugged the deer demon back, and Alastor petted the cat demon’s head fur. Husk used his red wings to enclose the two of them in an envelope where no one could bother them.


End file.
